A Love Song for Vulpes
by Flying Phoenix Fire
Summary: One Shot: Aime, goes to warn the Legion of advancing NCR troops to find that they had been decimated. She searches among the dead to find the only one that mattered to her, Vulpes Inculta. Please R


**Author's Notes:**

Ok, I haven't gotten through the main storyline of Fallout: New Vegas as of yet, and I agree with whoever said "Writing is the most accepted form of schizophrenia " whole heartedly, as Mr. Inculta invaded my mind and attempted a hostile enslavement of the rest of my characters (Art of Meditation, At Crises Fall, Etc.). He refused to leave them alone until I did Something with him. Annoyed, I wrote this to the song, "See Me" in which I was working on two other story lines with (this making a third). Oh boy...

I admit, I am a Vulpes fangirl, and didn't like killing him in the work due to the smexyness of that voice, but in annoyance, I still did (in the work, not the game- I would never!). I may come back to this when I have more info on Vulpes, the Legion, etc. and if there is any external interest. I have a couple ideas, but I need more info for my taste to continue. (Not to mention the other 6 storylines I am working on...)

This was written quickly, and I didn't really edit it too much since I originally wrote it. So all inconsitancies are of my not doing enough research, and doing this in haste. (Half an hour or so).

____

________

__

**See Me Lyrics**

____

___The roads I've walked  
Are a long way  
The doors I've locked  
But it keeps these words away_

I love you  
I want you here with me  
I need you  
So open up your eyes  
And see me

The wind that blows  
Brings visions to my mind  
My heart, it knows  
That love can be so blind

You love me  
You want me here with you  
You need me  
So open up your eyes  
And see me

See Me, See Me, See Me, See Me, See Me

Vulpes Inculta (c) Bethesda and Obsidian

____

____________

_

* * *

_

'What the hell have I done?' Is all I could think of as I ran towards Fortification Hill. Diplomatic resolution was two words that Mr. House, the NCR and Legion all had mysteriously absent from their vocabularies, and I became caught up in all of this due to my profession, a courier.

NCR and Legion remains ran red as the fort was engulfed in flame. How could I let this happen? I was given respect upon arrival, but somehow I thought that there would be a peaceful end to all of this. That dam was the problem as it was now damming up the spilled crimson of two factions. I could not help but run, in hopes that I could find Vulpes still alive.

Groans of the dying lay about me, and I could not help but to want to help them. NCR would gladly take the chems I have on me, but it was another story for the Legion. Damn. If Vulpes was in trouble, he would gladly die rather than to use a stimpack to save his own life.

"Aime!" A weak, yet loud voice called to me.

I turned, to find one of the guards calling me over to him. It had been a haven to me since I received Caesar's mark via through my sweet Vulpes.

"I know to whom you're looking for, and he is in Caesar's dwelling. You'd better hurry; I don't think he has much time left." He said, cooling eyes beginning to fade. I motioned to give him aid, but he refused, as he closed his eyes, and moved on to the next world.

Hearing that made my stomach sink, and took off running as fast as I could go towards him. As I rounded the arena, more NCR troops were strewn about, all absent of life. I shook my head. Such useless quarrels. I could hear a storm brew outside, and ducking in, it started to pour acid rain. The soothing sound of the rain on the ceiling was the only thing keeping me from screaming as the decapitated bodies were all around me. Even Caesar's dogs were amidst the dead. The room was silent, but I could hear a cough from the corner. "Vulpes?" I weakly called.

"Aime?" He weakly called, reaching his hand toward me. "I thought you would not return."

I laughed slightly. "You might be Caesar's greatest Frumentarii, but there are just some things you just can't see." I lifted his head, fox skin and all placing it into my lap. In looking at his condition, he had several bullet wounds, and was bleeding to death. I looked back into his deep blue eyes, pleading to allow me to help heal him.

He shook his head. "This is the way it is to be…" He coughed, spitting up blood. "I can't allow you to…" He continued to cough, spewing more blood as the cooling crimson seemed to pour out and onto me from his wounds; warm at first, but quickly cooling as the rain continued to pour outside.

"I know, you're too damned stubborn and blind sighted to Caesar's 'no chems' policy to save your own damned skin." I taunted, stroking his face.

"…and this is why women are so pathetic. You're such emotional creatures that will allow the vilest offenders be cradled like a newborn baby." His voice was becoming weaker.

"Is that ALL you're going to say to me before you die?" I sarcastically remarked, holding in the tears and anguish. "I mean, after all you've put me through, and I come back to see your sorry ass slipping away in front of me, and you're just going to lay in my lap and say that I am pathetic?"

He smirked, his handsome face streaked with crimson. "No, but you are stupid to return. Why make such a mistake?"

I wasn't about to say the words that were on the tip of my tongue. His voice was weak, and his azure eyes were fading, but the Drambuie quality of his voice was still there. It still was smooth, and warmed me internally. "I will not say."

His usual cold, calculating eyes softened. He could sense it as well, and seemed to take some comfort in it. He reached up and stroked my face once. "Foolish woman."

I shook my head. "Who is the greater fool, the fool or the one that follows?"

"Touché" He said before coughing again. "What is that sound?"

"Rain." I said quietly. "Something we rarely see."

"Like a woman worthy of Caesar's mark." He smiled slightly. "One that can hold her own through all of the Mojave wasteland; One worthy of bearing the next generation of Legion."

I scowled. "Now that remains to be seen. Just because I am on good terms-"

"Shhhh." He quieted me, placing his finger to my lips.

"Is that the only reason we made love?" I questioned with a hard edge to my voice.

He shook his head with a smirk before allowing himself to wince in pain, and continued to cough. "Best ever." He said through coughs, allowing himself to admit that he did enjoy my company. He looked deeply in my hazel eyes, before closing his own, taking another breath, before exhaling for the final time.

I could not hold it in any longer. I kissed his lips, of which the warmth he had was now been lost. His body was cooling, limp. I could not help but to quietly sob, continuing to hold his head in my arms, and in my lap. I hoped that he would open his eyes once again, but it was folly.

* * *

Again, Speed Written. Please let me know what you think...I may expand on this...


End file.
